more than just friends
by KassandraKitten
Summary: do harry and ron have something to hide


**Chapter one **

Harry stared up at the star filled sky and the bright full moon through his wide open bedroom window. He was thinking about him again. He couldn't help it anymore. Harry had been thinking about him all summer. It had started so gradually. He first started to admit it, when the thought "you love him" crossed his mind. Harry wondered what he was doing at the moment, was he sleeping, reading, was he even looking up at the same moon as him.

Ron stared up at the big full moon. He was lying down outside in the middle of a big empty field. He felt so strange as if something was so terribly wrong with him. Since halfway through last year he knew he had feelings for someone, but they made him feel so that somehow he was wrong. It wasn't right that a boy should fancy a boy, especially not his friend! He would somehow have to suppress his feelings, as he could guarantee that he didn't feel the same way.

The day to go back to Hogwarts was nearing and Harry still hadn't been able to keep his feeling under control. He was going to have to tell him or he was going to burst, but how? Harry met Ron and Hermione, the day before they were meant to go back to Hogwarts, in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry noticed that Ron was acting very strangely. When Harry was alone with Hermione he asked "What's up with Ron?"

"I don't know Harry but something serious is up with him."

Harry sat in silence, thinking. He wished he could help Ron and comfort him but it was impossible as he didn't know what was wrong. Harry said good night to Hermione and went to bed, in the room he shared with Ron. He went into the room and looked at Ron asleep on the bed, and he thought about how cute Ron was when he was asleep. Then Harry got into bed and fell asleep.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. As was the first two weeks. Harry and Ron had both gone to bed early on Saturday night so they could spend all day tomorrow doing their homework. Ron woke up felling dazed; he had such a vivid dream. It was so nice. He was in it and he****loved him too. Maybe he should confide in someone what was troubling him. Maybe Hermione was still up, Ron looked at his clock it said 4:36am, oh maybe she wouldn't be. It would have to wait till tomorrow. He couldn't go back to sleep so he got his dressing gown on and went downstairs. He felt so god damn miserable.

Hermione rushed downstairs, it was early in the morning but that sobbing….would it ever stop?

"Ron?" she called disbelievingly,

"Hermione!"

"What-?" Hermione held him fast, he had completely broken down.

"Please, you have to help!"

"What…wait does this have anything to do with Harry?" she asked

Harry, they are there at last. "Hang on, are you two still friends, you've both been acting strange lately."

Ron's mind was in overdrive. Did this mean that Harry felt it too?

"Has he said anything to you?" asked Ron, he had stopped crying and now sounded hopeful.

Talking voices carried up from the common room. At the mention of his name, Harry awoke. He crept downstairs and into the doorway, from what he could tell Ron had been crying. The urge to reveal himself, and to sit there comforting Ron was unbearable. But he ceased when they started talking again.

"I….well, I think I am in love Hermione." Ron said going very red around the ears.

"Who is it Ron?" Hermione asked

"Well….its kinda complicated."

"Is it Harry?"

"No of course not, well….yes, it is."

Harry felt his heart stop, Ron felt the same way he does. He never thought that it would be this easy. Then he heard the thing he dreaded hearing, Ron crying. Harry rushed into the common room to give Ron a massive hug. He heard Ron's muffled surprise and then Ron joined in the hug. When they pulled back, Ron gave Harry a watery smile.

"Thanks Harry"

"That's ok Ron, I am glad you feel the same as me."

"You heard me."

"Yes Ron and I'm glad."

"Really?"

Harry smiled at Ron and then gave him another hug.

"Of course I do Ron, I have for ages."

Hermione smiled at them and was so happy for them both. She got up and went back to her dormitory to give them some space.

Over the next few days Harry and Ron were both so happy. Everybody noticed it, and most commented on it. Neither Ron nor Harry cared though. Harry and Ron were seen countless of times holding hands and once even kissing by Neville in the dormitory. There was only one thing that was worrying Ron.

"how do I tell my mum and dad?" whined Ron to Harry one Saturday night. Harry was sitting with his back to the wall and Ron was leaning on him.

"I don't know Ron, realistically we should just tell them everything and hope they accept it."

"Yer, but we will never hear the end of it from Fred and George", Ron groaned loudly.

"Ron, no matter how much tormenting _we_ receive, I will still love you"

"Yer, but you don't have to live with them"

Harry chuckled, "Well then don't be alone with them"

"OK, I will try. Do you think I should tell them in person or tell them in a letter?"

"Erm, it's up to you, whatever you find easier"

"letter it is then. Will you help me write it please?"

"Of course I will!"

They spent the whole of Sunday writing the letter and finally they came up with something reasonable.

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you? Harry says

Hi! I have found myself a partner at last. It's a

bit complicated though. You should like him.

Yes, I am sorry but I am gay and I am in love

with a boy. He loves me back as well. If your

wondering who it is then its Harry. I hope you

can accept us.

Love Ron

xxxx

Ron still wasn't happy, but he sent it off anyway, using Hedwig, under Harry's request. About a week later still nothing had come back and Hedwig was no were to be seen. Ron and Harry were both starting to worry. Hermione tried to cheer them up by saying that there was nothing to worry about and that everything would be fine. She ended up writing to Mr and Mrs Weasley herself.

Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,

Although you may still

be getting over the fact that Ron is going out

with Harry, the boys are worrying so much that

you haven't accepted them that it is affecting

their school work. Please, please will you reply

to their letter and send Hedwig back.

Love from Hermione

xxxxxxx

Two days later Hermione got her reply back but it was not at all what she was expecting.

Dear Hermione,

We have received no letter from Ron or Harry since the start of the school year. I did not know that Ron had a boyfriend, especially not Harry. And if my son had sent me a letter, even with that in it, I would reply straight away. I don't have Hedwig either. Help them get their school work up to scratch, please Hermione. I will tell Arthur and see what he thinks. Give the boys my love.

Love from

Mrs Weasley

xxxx

Hermione went to find Harry and Ron, but only found Harry in the common room. She showed him the letter; he read it then re-read it.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening; Mrs Weasley had said that she hadn't got their letter. This means that the letter was most probably intercepted. He needed to find Ron, and soon. Ron said that he was studying in the library but he didn't want Harry there as he most probably wouldn't get anything done.

Harry ran to the library as fast as he could. He opened the door to the library, but he thought about how stupid he was being. How can Voldemorte get Ron under the nose of professor Dumbledore? Still he couldn't be certain.


End file.
